the letter
by yukii04
Summary: JJ entra a su departamento encontrandose con una carta de despedida con la razon de su rompimiento: "el verdadero amor" LEMON/ R18/ YAOI/JJxYURIO/ONE SHOT


_**The letter**_

 **Ni yuri on ice ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad.**

 **Este fic contiene yaoi (JJxYurio) y lemon (R18).**

" _Hola JJ, te estarás preguntando qué es esto, bueno, como efectivamente estás viendo, es una nota, bueno, una carta según lo mucho que me extienda._

 _Como habrás notado, ya no estoy en casa, me volví a Canadá y me voy a quedar con una amiga en el centro, lo digo para que no te preocupes._

 _Te quiero decir que me fui para no tener problemas, fuiste el mejor novio que pude haber pedido y estoy feliz de haber podido estar a tu lado en tu carrera, pero he notado un detalle que no ha pasado desapercibido._

 _Se perfectamente que estás enamorado de ese pequeño niño ruso, y no intentes negártelo más, se nota en tu mirada. También sé que has estado haciéndolo con él desde hace unos tres meses y no sé si más._

 _También soy consciente de que debería estar enojada o furiosa porque me hayas sido infiel, con un hombre y peor aún, con un niño de quince años, pero no lo estoy._

 _Yo ya fui dueña de tus sonrisas y caricias, ahora es su momento. Me doy cuenta de que lo que sientes por él es más que una simple atracción, no te hubieses esforzado tanto por una simple aventura._

 _Debería ir terminando esto, mis maletas ya están hechas a un costado de la puerta y una amiga pasará a buscarme en cualquier momento._

 _Sé que seguramente tuviste dificultades para conllevar estas relaciones pero quería que sepas, que pese a todo, estoy alentando su relación. Me gustaría llegar a vieja y verlos patinando juntos, después de todo no es tan malo ser engañada por amor verdadero._

 _Con cariño: Isabella_

 _PD: ¡suerte con el rubio!"_

Era lo que decía la carta en el departamento de Rusia. JJ no reaccionaba ¿hace cuanto Isabella era consciente de lo que hacía con Yuri? No podía creerlo, pero no tenía tiempo para estar en shock, hace unos días había tenido una discusión con el rubio porque no se animaba a confesarle su infidelidad a Isabella.

Se puso la chaqueta y tomó las llaves sin soltar la carta y corrió a la casa del rubio. Tocó la perta todo lo que su brazo daba pero el otro no contestaba. Maldijo los auriculares que le regaló por haberle ganado. Dio vuelta y llegó al patio de atrás de la casa, buscó la habitación del menor y dio un par de golecitos inútiles en el vidrio, luego entró y vio al rubio con los auriculares puestos con la cara enterrada en la almohada en su cama.

JJ contempló unos segundos la escena, el único que era tan unido a Yuri como él era su gato, gato que se encontraba en un almohadón rosa a su lado, pero luego sintió el tacto de la nota y cayó en cuenta del motivo de invadir la casa del menor. Se recostó sobre él llamando su atención provocándole un mini espasmo por la sorpresa seguido de un intento inútil por darse vuelta y sacárselo de encima.

-¡hola gatita!- dijo sonriente entre los quejidos ahogados del otro.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces?! ¡¿Cómo entraste?! ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Quítate de encima!- gritaba inútilmente el rubio retorciéndose debajo del mayor.

-¡ah, sí! Estar sobre ti me despista- dijo sentándose a su lado provocándole un notorio sonrojo. –Ten, lee esto- le entregó la carta viendo como usaba un codo para sostenerse mientras con la otra mano tomaba el papel.

El rostro del ruso fue variando pasando por todas las emociones posibles mientras sus ojos rodaban leyendo cada una de las líneas. Algo de enojo al notar que era de Isabella, confusión al leer que se había ido, miedo por ser observado durante meses, alivio al saber que no estaba enojada y felicidad por poder estar con JJ. Al terminar de leer bajó la carta y miró al moreno con los ojos abiertos y brillosos. No dijo nada, solo saltó a sus brazos haciendo que ambos caigan de la cama provocando que el gato maullara asustado.

JJ correspondió el abrazo entre risitas y le dio un beso en la frente contemplando su hermosa sonrisa y ese precioso sonrojo que lo llenaba de amor cada vez que lo veía.

-¿podemos estar juntos? Ya sabes ¿salir, ir a cenar, tomarnos de la mano y esas cosas?- preguntó sentándose sobre su estómago.

-podríamos follar en la cara de Viktor si quisiéramos- bromeó acariciando los muslos del menor sobre la ropa.

-guarro, pero follar ahora no estaría mal- dijo bajando un poco hasta sentarse sobre la entrepierna del mayor.

-¿cuándo te volviste tan pervertido, princesa?- comenzó a simular leves penetraciones haciendo que Yuri se adaptara a sus movimientos.

-un día en china cuando un idiota me raptó y me masturbó en el baño- recordó en voz alta entes de besarlo.

Era un beso desesperado y húmedo al cual ya se había acostumbrado, pero no importa cuántas veces lo hicieran, le seguía excitando y reclamando más aire de lo que sus pulmones daban.

El mayor metió una mano dentro del pantalón del más bajo acariciando su entrada con un dedo. El rubio comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa de JJ mientras sentía como su dedo se hacía paso dentro de él, sacándole un gemido de dolor ahogado.

-e-el lubricante está en la mesita de noche- dijo intentando salvar su cuerpo del dolor futuro que le esperaba.

JJ le hizo caso y estiró su brazo llegando al cajón, sacando el pequeño potecito rosa.

-en cuatro gatita- dijo separándose y viendo como el menor le hacía caso, no sin antes sacarse la ropa por completo.

-podrías quitarte del todo la camisa ¿no?- dijo el rubio mirándolo sobre el hombro.

El canadiense asintió antes de retirar la tela. Se agachó y quedó a la altura de las caderas de Yuri, con las manos le separó los muslos y rozó entrada con la lengua.

-¡no hagas eso, idiota! Es muy vergonzoso- el rubio estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, pero sin embargo no bajaba las caderas.

-si no me dejas ser delicado no voy a tener piedad- dijo abriendo el lubricante y sacando su miembro del pantalón, para luego verter el líquido transparente sobre él.

-así me gusta más- dijo alzando un poco más las caderas.

Cuando el pelinegro terminó de esparcir ese líquido por todo su falo comenzó a ingresarlo en el ano del menor provocándole espasmos de excitación y gemidos que intentó ahogar con su propia ropa arrugada.

-qué lindo eres, gatito- dijo tomando su cintura para hacerse paso dentro de él con más comodidad y velocidad, aumentándola frecuentemente aumentando los gemidos del menor.

-¡Je-Jean!- gritaba sintiendo como por la alta velocidad las olas de placer inundaban su cuerpo.

JJ se inclinó sobre él hasta quedar sobre su hombro y mordió su piel blanca hasta quedar roja. Dirigió su mano derecha al rostro del menor volteándolo haciendo que lo mire, para besarlo de forma desesperada sin reducir la velocidad de las duras envestidas.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente se separaron dejando caer un hilo de saliva entre ambos, JJ volvió a morder su cuello mientras metía dos de sus dedos en la boca del menor moviéndolos de forma grotesca haciendo que la saliva del rubio se escapara por la comisura de sus labios.

-n-no hagas tanto ruido, princesa, tu abuelo nos va a escuchar- dijo el mayor mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo con su mano libre.

Los ojos del menor se abrieron de par en par, había olvidado por completo que su abuelo estaba en casa. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, los dedos de Leroy ahogaban sus gemidos lo suficiente como para relajarse y sentir como el orgasmo se aproximaba.

-¡no puedo más!- gritó el menor. Aunque los dedos en su boca distorsionaban sus palabras, el pelinegro lo entendió al momento de ver como la pierna derecha del menor comenzaba a temblar.

Ya llevaban meses haciendo esto, el mayor aprendió y memorizo cada tic y costumbre que tenía el rubio a la hora de follar. Así que al ver sus pequeños espasmos aumentó la velocidad de las penetraciones aún más llegando a tocar el punto en su interior que volvía loco a Yuri, haciendo que este se corra en su mano, y cuando las paredes de su interior se contrajeron sintió como apretaba su miembro haciendo que el también alcance el tan deseado orgasmo.

El rubio se dejó caer sobre el suelo mientras regulaba su respiración y vio como a su lado se acostó JJ mirando el techo en sus mismas condiciones.

-wow ¿fui muy brusco?- preguntó el mayor mirándolo de reojo.

-creo que nunca quise tanto a Isabella- dijo provocándole una risita y acercándose a él apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

-te amo tanto, mi reina- dijo rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos.

-y yo a ti- respondió antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla.

 **Fin**

 **LISTO! Se me ocurrió una noche y lo hice en dos días, suelo hacer los fics en una sola tarde, así que disculpen los errores ;P**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Bessos**

 **Yukii!**


End file.
